


Match, Fuse

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Cheesy, Developing Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Pick-Up Lines, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Jason gets caught with his hand down his pants and both he and Tim end up where they never thought they would.





	Match, Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> For #JayTimWeek March 19 - 25, 2018 - Day 6: Bed Sharing - Also because Twitter told me Jason would be the loudest when jerking off when I asked.  
> Beta: kate1zena

Jason gasped, arching his hips as he slid his hand slowly down over his aching cock. The unfamiliar bed beneath him protested as he dug his heels in and began to rock into his own hold. Another sigh of pleasure slid from between his lips as his head tipped back. It had been weeks since he'd last been able to find release and he was honestly so pent up he wasn't entirely sure he could have prevented himself even if Tim wasn't in the shower. Three times tonight he'd ended up with such an obvious erection he'd needed to adjust it in his pants; once he'd gone to take a piss and barely managed to convince his hand he needed to put his dick back in his pants, _not_ stroke off at the urinal in some strange convenience store.

Bruce had sent them both on what was quickly amounting to a wild goose chase for a case they were all working on and they'd driven halfway across the country only to come up empty and start making their way home. Tonight marked the first night Tim had actually gone to take a damn shower while Jason was still awake and since it also marked the first night they'd hit a town with some stupid event going on, they had only barely managed to snag the last room in the whole damn place. Said room had come with one queen sized bed and they'd taken it without hesitation. Sleep meant more to them than whatever the sleeping conditions were, though Jason hadn't appreciated the judging eyes of the desk clerk as she checked them in. They weren't together, but it shouldn't have mattered if they were. Damn Southern ideals and all that were starting to get on his nerves. 

Pushing the thoughts away, Jason concentrated on the task at hand, sliding his free hand down over his abdomen, raking his nails lightly. He pushed slim fingers through his neatly groomed hair and then cupped his sac in his palm, once more starting to rock into his tight fist. It felt amazing to finally be doing something about how horny he'd become, to finally be giving himself the release he was craving. 

Flicking his tongue along his bottom teeth, he let out a breathy sigh and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lulled by the sound of the water running. His lips parted and he let out a louder moan as he slid one finger back to tease along his taint, something he'd found excited him years ago, the area sensitive to his most tender touch. 

He gave a light squeeze of his balls and began to pump faster, digging his heels in as he thrust up into his own touch again and again, little grunts and gasps coming from him that he was trying desperately to stop but just couldn't. He could rarely get himself to be quiet when getting himself off. Or with a partner. Or really at all. He was just a loud lover, passionate and lost in his own world whenever he gave in. 

His fingertips began to roam the skin of his sac, feeling it as it went from warm and slack to tight and ridged, the texture of it exciting him as much as his now-frantic strokes to his cock. He imagined another man's balls in his hand, another man's hand on his cock, and he threw back his head and released a full moan, his body rapidly heading toward coming unglued. He gave a shout and then he started to cum, splash after splash of it landing across his hip and lower abdomen, one squirt of it landing across the sheets next to him. He writhed with it for a moment, still stroking until he had to let go, a choked off little cry freeing itself as he strained upward, still horny as hell but knowing it would probably dissipate if he let it. Normally, when he was _this_ wound up, he'd go two or three rounds with himself, get off until he was rutting the bed, half-sobbing into his pillow in desperation for another orgasm. Tonight... he had no real choice in the matter. Once was chancing it as it was.

Allowing himself to collapse back on the bed, he let go of his dick and lay there panting, trying to calm himself down though his cock was still very much erect at the moment. His hips rolled and he let out a little disappointed sound before starting to sit up. He got halfway up and froze, staring at Tim's back, watching him in the mirror as he carefully stowed away all of his shower items. The sound of water still came from outside the room.

Jason sat there, too astounded to do anything more than simply stare at Tim's back until Tim finally glanced up in the mirror and simply raised an eyebrow at him. "What? No round two?"

Jason's mouth moved but no words came out, not that he had any idea what he would have said to start with. Finally, he sputtered and looked away, starting to feel the creep of embarrassment. "Did you leave the water running so I wouldn't stop or what?"

Tim pointed above them. "Not me. I finished before you ever started."

Jason's cheeks heated up at that. He'd heard the change but had assumed it had more to do with water pressure and perhaps temperature settings. "Uh..." he lifted his hand and then made a face and turned to start snatching tissues off the dresser, "I'm sorry." 

His eyes flicked back up, finding Tim leaning on the dresser, openly studying his body. "You're not completely satisfied." He gestured toward Jason's still very much erect cock. 

This time with a hint of annoyance, Jason reached to snatch up his boxer briefs. "Look, I was trying to make it a little easier on you to end up in the same bed with me." Yanking them on, he went for his pants next, sitting back down to start yanking them on. "I've been horny all day and it wasn't exactly going to stop bothering me. It's been weeks. _Weeks_. Would you rather have woken up next to me with my dick pressed against you?"

Tim tipped his head and studied Jason for a moment. "I suppose that's rhetorical, but honesty may be the best policy at the moment. I wouldn't have minded. Still wouldn't mind."

Jason found himself speechless again and this time scowled at the floor as he tried unsuccessfully to stick his foot into his pants. "Right. Some kind of reward for fucking the zombie boy or what?"

When Tim didn't answer, Jason glanced up, found Tim's face a mask of absolute pain and he immediately backtracked trying to figure out how he'd hurt Tim. When he found nothing, he frowned. "What? Want me to apologize again? Hell, I just needed a little relief, okay?!"

Fear lanced across Tim's features and then he was shaking his head. "No. No! I'm not angry or upset by any of that. Honestly wouldn't care if you still kept going. It's just... you're so mean to yourself. God, Jay, look in the mirror. You're attractive as hell and I'm pretty sure I haven't made any attempts to hide my own preferences, just do the damn math!"

Jason blinked at him a couple times and then sighed, tipping his head back and staring up at the ceiling, noting the many water stains and the half-rigged water line coming in for the sprinkler system. His mind focused on those details until he could dispel his annoyance enough to focus on Tim's words. His preferences: Tim was bi, that was no big secret, he'd been with Conner years ago and Steph since then. Him being mean to himself... well that was easy enough, of course he was, he always had been. Attractive. He came to a dead stop and blinked a few times. Tim found him attractive. Attractive enough he'd outright looked at him in the mirror and had been _in the same room_ when Jason started to cum, possibly watching him, more probably just listening. 

He hunched over and shoved his pants back into a pile on the floor, less determined to get the hell out of the room than before. "So you didn't mind... what I was doing." Not really a question, but it seemed appropriate to verbalize it anyway.

"Not at all. If you'd bothered to read something other than just the look on my face you might have noticed how much I didn't mind."

Jason gave Tim's body a quick glance from the corner of his eye, saw nothing unusual, it wasn't like Tim was hard or anything. 

"Well not _now_!" Tim gave an exasperated sigh. "You're a fuckin' trip, you know that? How long have we been cooped up now? Almost two weeks? And you can't see anything I've been doing can you?"

Jason turned to fully look at Tim, confusion settling on his face like a mask. "What?"

"God... pull your head out of your ass long enough to see when someone's trying to hit on you, yeah? I _asked_ to come on this assignment with you. Do you think I wanted the fucking thrill of dirty motels most of the way across the fucking United States? Or to end up in a deathtrap," he motioned up at the rigged water sprinkler, "in the middle of a state that fucking hates people like me? Or maybe I asked for the most boring mounds of paperwork in the entire universe for hours on end on purpose." His hand tapped the edge of the dresser before he agitatedly pushed away from it. "I asked to come with you because Bruce was going to send you alone and I wanted a chance to see how we worked in tandem. Which, by the way, we work pretty damn well if you ask me. I wanted a shot in the damn dark to see if maybe I was right about the past, about what kind of relationships you really were looking for, and maybe a chance to see if I was as much your type as you are mine." He moved to the dingy little window and shoved the curtains open, staring out the hand-printed glass to the street half a dozen stories below. 

"You have any idea how long I've wanted to witness what I just did? How many fantasies started like that and from what damn age? Jesus, Jason... you were _my_ Robin. My heart fucking broke when I figured out what happened to you. I couldn't function right for weeks and I couldn't tell a damn person!" He turned on Jason then, tears shimmering in his eyes, unshed but threatening. "Maybe that's fucked up and maybe I'm a fucking creep, but I was also a damn child so I think I can be forgiven for it. But, do you know what happened when you came back? When I watched the world open up and give you back to us? Hope... I got hope! And then I made an amateur mistake and once we really got you back, I started to fall for you and let me tell you, it's been misery trying to hide that from you."

Tim threw his hands up and then crossed his arms tightly over his chest, looking at the tiny table beside him, a deep frown on his face. "I got my answers and forgive me if I'm a little hurt. I sorta thought we might have something these past few weeks and honestly, I'm pretty sure I just fucked it all up. I'd offer to leave but there's nowhere for me to go and with how cold it is out there, I'd probably freeze in the car by morning. If it makes you feel any better, I'll just sleep in the chair over here and –"

Jason gave the chair a cursory glance and winced. They'd avoided even putting things on it due to an ominous stain that Jason was pretty sure was someone's piss all over the cushion. "You're not sleeping on the chair. Jesus, Tim... calm the fuck down for a minute."

He watched everything drain out of Tim and saw his shoulders slump, defeat making its way onto his face and he felt for him, he really did. He'd asked Bruce a few years ago what Tim's actual diagnoses were and why he would constantly make jumps that made no damn sense. For a while, it had driven him bananas, left him wanting to yell at Tim and he'd grown tired of being frustrated with him and just point-blank asked Bruce. 

Not being one to care much about other's privacy in regards to their medical records, Bruce had just handed Jason the file and walked away. Even the cursory glance Jason had done on it told him most of what he wanted to know. Hormonal imbalances coupled with anxiety disorder, perfectionist tendencies, and a pretty big helping of severe depression pretty much spoke for itself as far as Tim's little outbursts like this went. Since then, Jason had tried to play nicer about it. The leaps weren't Tim's fault any more than Jason's anger was his fault when certain topics came into play. The pit fucked with his mind and hormones and other bullshit fucked with Tim's. It was all the same in the end. 

"Look... I'm maybe a little embarrassed to have been caught, at least a little bit humiliated that I didn't figure out it was our upstairs neighbors having a shower and not you. I'm smarter than that and now not only did I unintentionally show myself off but I look like a complete dumbass for it, too. I suspect you didn't _actually_ look and some part of me is disappointed by that while another part is telling me I'm a dumb fucker to even think about wanting someone to watch me do that. The blunt issue here is that I shouldn't have done it to start with. It was rude."

Tim sighed and chose to stare up at the ceiling. 

Jason sat, silently watching him until he finally took a deep breath and let it out. "As for the rest of it... Do you really think we're... ya know."

"Compatible?"

"Yeah. I mean it's a bit like a lit match and a fuse in the same room, don't ya think?"

Tim snorted. "Only if you're referring to chemistry, because your match certainly lit my fuse."

Jason's mouth fell open and then he barked out a laugh. "Holy shit, did you just hit on me? With like... my own comment?"

Tim's mouth quirked up in a little smile. "You opened the barn doors, I just stepped through them."

Jason wet his lips, trying not to grin like a dumbass as he leaned forward again, bracing his arms on his thighs. "You really think this is a good idea? I mean, what if we don't work out? Not to mention Bruce would kill us."

"Bruce doesn't give a shit. If you think he doesn’t know how I've felt all along, you're very wrong. Or, for that matter, why I wanted to come along."

"Point... but the rest?" Jason looked up, found Tim intently watching him.

"I think every relationship has a possibility of fucking up and every one has a chance of success. In that, this is no different from anyone else. And if you're worried about things like my mental health and your anger issues, well... it's not like we're not aware of each other's issues, right? If anything we have more tools than most people to deal with it and more people to help us if we need them."

Jason sat silent for a minute, contemplating Tim's rationality of the situation. It was all so very Tim. Think it out, sort out the possible issues Jason may have had and supply answers. It only made sense he'd have them at the ready for a moment like this. 

Finally, he pushed himself back into the bed and scooted toward the wall, patting the other part. "So, Mr. Fuse... would you like to find out what Mr. Match can do to you?"

Tim's mouth did an amusing dance between indignance and amusement before he finally settled on grinning like an idiot as he made his way over to the bed and slid between the sheets, pulling them up around their waists. "Maybe I would... or maybe I already know on my part."

Jason leaned in, his breath a whisper over Tim's lips just before he kissed him. "So do I."


End file.
